


Fall Afternoons

by Featherfur



Series: Seasons Change But My Love For You Never Does [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, Kita gets a dog, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur
Summary: Aran has loved Kita Shinsuke for years and he never thought he would be the one called out for thinking too much. Shinsuke, though, has had years of his boyfriend intervening and knows how to distract him and remind him to relax.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Series: Seasons Change But My Love For You Never Does [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876720
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Fall Afternoons

“I think…” Aran said slowly, looking down at the border collie beside him, “that we may have made a mistake.”

Aiko’s tail thumped against the stairs and Aran buried a hand into the dog’s fur, gently stroking her as she sighed and moved to rest her head on his knee. They both turned to stare over at the lounge chair, near identical puppy eyes blinking over at Shinsuke.

“You wanted another dog.” Shinsuke said, not even opening his eyes on the lounge chair. His hand moved up to stroke the dalmatian puppy on his chest, ignoring the grumble that came from Aran.

“I did not. You begged for  _ three days _ . ‘I’ll be lonely while you’re at work’ you said. ‘I’ll have nothing to do since Aiko’s fully trained’ you said.” Aran sighed, laying back on the wood of the porch and patting his stomach until Aiko flopped over his chest and he could still play with her ears. 

“I’m not sure what your point is…. It gets cold in the winter and Aiko isn’t warm enough, and you have work.” Shinsuke hummed and Aran  _ knew _ he was smirking, even if he couldn’t see it. “I’m used to a certain level of comfort in bed.”

“Oh, so now it’s my fault that you abandoned me and Aiko because I can’t stay the night with you every night?” Aran asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Shinsuke tilted his head, opening his eyes just a touch so Aran could see the amusement as his boyfriend fought to keep the smirk from being too obvious.

“Yes, actually. I get cold.”

“Did you hear that, Aiko? Shinsuke doesn’t actually love us, we’re just glorified heated blankets.” Aran said, nodding in agreement with Aiko’s bark as she curled up completely on Aran’s chest and stared over at Shinsuke with sad eyes.

“I thought I made that clear the first night you stayed with me.” Shinsuke’s voice was a soft hum and Aran debated on giving up on his fake pettiness to move over and get a kiss. “Aiko, c’mere girl.”

Aran grunted at the four paws in his chest as the dog immediately bounced up and shot towards Shinsuke. She jumped on the bottom of the lounge chair, circling and flopping down on his legs, tail happily slapping away at the chair.

“.... I… have never been… so betrayed.” Aran said softly, looking at the dogs on his boyfriend. “Shinsuke I was going to kiss you and instead you stole my dog.”

“My dog.” Was all that Shinsuke said, closing his eyes again and settling back in.

Aran rolled his eyes, slowly moving to sit up and watch his boyfriend in the moment of peace. The wind was blowing softly, the occasional brown and gold leaves drifting past but it wasn’t cold just yet. The barest touches of fall making themselves known.

In a month Aran would be back in Osaka spending his days training. Shinsuke would remain here, harvest done for the year, spending his days feeding the chickens and training the dogs. Shinsuke might travel out for a bit, visit the old team, harass Osamu a bit into giving him free food under the guise of ‘sampling’. Weekends would be the only time they would see each other for the next few months outside of the few holidays.

Even weekends would be hard to spend together, Aran would be out of town a lot with matches. Shinsuke would, as he always did, try and go to as many as he could but he still had responsibilities here at home. Now they had a new puppy so Shinsuke would have even less time. Aran might drop by their home to spend the night over the weekend to watch them while Shinsuke travelled but that was still so much time apart.

“You’re thinking too much.” Shinsuke’s voice admonished and Aran blinked over to him with a slight glare before getting to his feet and moving closer.

“I don’t want to hear that from you, Mr. Is it okay for me to fall in love with someone or should I go find a logical reason and avoid them for six months?” Aran shot back, settling on his knees beside the chair and reaching out to stroke the sleeping puppy. Shinsuke’s lips curved slightly into an amused smile, a quiet hum coming from his throat.

Shinsuke lifted up a hand, lowering it again with impressive precision to gently cup Aran’s cheek. Aran leaned into him, letting his own eyes drift shut as he let the moment wash over him.

Shinsuke was right, he was thinking too much. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with the man he loved, but he kept forgetting they had the rest of their lives together.

“Y’know,” Shinsuke started, the gentlest stroke of his thumb over Aran’s cheek distracting him, “I once had someone give me some  _ really _ good advice when I was thinkin’ a bit too much.”

“Oh? Sounds like a real smart person.” Aran said softly, letting himself be drawn up and closer until he could feel the brush of Shinsuke’s lips on his.

“Mmm, sometimes.” Shinsuke teased. “Dunno if it’ll help here but… Maybe you should just let things happen ‘stead of worryin’.”

Aran kissed him, not bothering to open his eyes as they melted against each other. Aran couldn’t say if the kiss lasted ten seconds or ten years, any intimacy with Shinsuke was worth a lifetime. Shinsuke’s hand slid to the back of Aran’s head, deepening the kiss before he finally pulled away, keeping Aran close.

Aran cracked his eyes, settling on his elbows instead so he could press his forehead against Shinsuke’s and enjoy the sun glowing on his boyfriend’s skin. Shinsuke’s lips were still curved in a smile and slowly Shinsuke’s eyes opened to meet his. Pretty silver glowed with amusement and affection and Aran tilted his head just enough to drop a kiss on his nose.

“Maybe I should.” Aran finally said, ignoring the rather self-pleased look on his boyfriend’s face.

“We got the rest of the month together.” Shinsuke said softly. “No interruptions, no prior arrangements. If you spend the entire time thinking about when we’re apart, I’m going to feel unwanted.”

“... Ya stole my dogs, I feel unwanted.”

“ _ My _ dogs.”

“ _ Our _ dogs.” Aran corrected, grinning into the kiss Shinsuke brought to his lips. “You’re right I’m being foolish. I’m sorry, I’ll focus on the here and now.”

“Of course I am right, you should listen to me and stop questioning me. When am I not right?”

“Oh I have so many receipts, in fact I even have screenshots.” Aran smirked, watching the realization slowly grow in Shinsuke’s eyes. The glow of laughter in Aran’s eyes was more than worth some mild embarrassing secrets that Shinsuke should have known better than to trust in his circle of friends.

“No…”

“Oh yeah, Kita Shinsuke’s favorite fanboy is still the most chaotic fox.” Aran purred, pulling out of Shinsuke’s touch when he tried to pat him down for his phone. He stood, dancing back a few steps and pulled it out.

“ _ Suna, today Aran came all the way from Tokyo to check on me and bring me groceries. He stayed with me until he was sure my Granny could take care of me, then he kept looking at me like he wanted to stay. I think perhaps Atsumu was right and he likes me. _ ” Aran read from his phone, already laughing at Shinsuke’s bright pink cheeks.

“Dammit Suna.”

“ _ Suna, when you decided you were in love with Osamu, did you think about holding his hand often? I keep thinking about holding Aran’s hand, but it would be rude to ask him wouldn’t it?” _

“That was from five years ago! How did he still have them?” Shinsuke tossed a glare over at his teasing boyfriend but it softened as Aran made his way closer to him.

“This one is my favorite from Oomimi:  _ I think I’m going to listen to Atsumu for once. Aran makes me very happy and I want him to know… If he rejects me, however, I am moving in with you and undergoing facial surgery to become a forgotten Miya triplet and I will die alone in a forgotten Onigiri Miya shop.” _

“I was very nervous… You made me nervous.” Shinsuke huffed, the corner of his mouth twitching as he tried to keep himself from smiling at his love’s obvious happiness. “Nothing in the world made me nervous, until I realized that there was a chance you didn’t love me back the way I loved you.”

“That is… actually very cute, you hadn’t told me about that before.” Aran said softly. “I always figured you just realized I liked you a few minutes before I kissed you on new years.”

Shinsuke mumbled something under his breath, probably regretting the dogs holding him down, as he waved Aran closer. He grabbed onto his shirt the moment he could, dragging him back down until Aran was sitting beside him and he could pull him even further down to kiss him again.

“It’s embarrassing… For me of everyone to be nervous when I chided the rest of you so much about it.” Shinsuke admitted quietly between the gentle kisses. A sigh broke from him as Aran tilted his head, trailing the same soft kisses down his jaw to his collarbone.

“Well… I think it’s very endearing.” Aran said with another kiss, fingertips sliding down Shinsuke’s arm until he could twine their fingers together.

“Of course you do… What was it that Akagi said? You stole the romantic bones from everyone else on the team?”

“He’s only saying that because I told him that confessing to someone with a dead cactus was a stupid idea and he had to call Suna and get him to stop before he tried to ask Osamu out with it.” Aran said dryly, lips sliding a smooth path over Shinsuke’s skin and making him shiver. “Besides, ya deserve it. I’ll give ya the world, you just have to ask.”

“Mmm…” Shinsuke squeezed his hand, the fingertips from his free hand starting to dance at the edge of Aran’s jaw. They slid over his skin, rough from farm work but soft with affection as they guided Aran’s head back up to look at him fully.

Loving brown eyes met silver and Aran let himself be led forward into another kiss.

“I love you.” Shinsuke murmured. “I don’t need the world… Just need you, everything else is boring.”

“Highschool you would be scandalized.” Aran teased between kisses. “I love you too Shin… Even if you keep stealing my dogs.”

“ _ Our _ dogs.” Shinsuke laughed against his lips and Aran swore he could never forget such a beautiful sound. He’d remember it for all eternity, this life and the next.

**Author's Note:**

> I really think Kita's 'love language' would be physical touch or quality time and Aran's is acts of service and giving gifts and I tried to incorporate that a bit lol.  
> Follow me on Twitter @Watacchishinji !


End file.
